Problem: Find the distance between the points (3, 6) and (-5, 2). {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {6} {7} {8} {9} {10} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\llap{-}6} {\llap{-}7} {\llap{-}8} {\llap{-}9} {\llap{-}10} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {6} {7} {8} {9} {10} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\llap{-}6} {\llap{-}7} {\llap{-}8} {\llap{-}9} {\llap{-}10} (3, 6) (-5, 2) $8$ $4$
Solution: Change in $x$ (-5) Change in $y$ The distance is the length of the hypotenuse of this right triangle. By the Pythagorean Theorem, that length is equal to: $\sqrt{8^2 + 4^2}$ $= \sqrt{80}$ $= 4\sqrt{5}$